The Blue Dragon
by Anie92
Summary: "Naruto! You will go for a new Very Important! mission with Kakashi." "Huh, but I just came back! Oh come on Tsunade-baa chan..." "I'm not arguing! Your mission is...to take back...Namikaze Mira!" "Ahh? Namikaze... Whaa you mean!" "Hm, yes Namikaze Minato's little sister...your Aunt..."
1. Preview

Preview

„whoaaaa this is beautiful… I wish I can get a ring like this!"

„What are you talking about, you are too youg for that! It's an engagement ring, idiot!"

„Ahh, … YOU'RE SO RUDE KAKASHI ! *sniffing* and running away…

„Oi, where are you going, COME BACK, IDIOT! OI!..."

Meanwhile with Minato:

„Ahh thank you very much for your help! I know Mira will be in good hands and she can make her dream come true."

„Of course Minato, I will take care of her. But her trainig won't be easy, I warn you!"

„Ahaha, of course. And now taking a picture will be a good present… But where did they gone? I know I told them to look around in the village, but it's almost time…"

„Hmm…"

Back to Kakashi:

„Damn you Mira, where did you go? . . . Ahh that stand is…"

…

„Stupid Kakashi! *sniff* I don't wanna see him EVER again!"

„It's bad, because I just found you."

„Ahh, how did you? Hm! Nevermind, I'll go away today, so I won't have to see you!"

„Uhh, man, girls… Here!"

„Huh, what is it?"

„Just a goodbye present, now take it, hurry!"

„?"

„Ahh, I finally found you two! Just in time for taking a picture! That is my final present for my little sister. Now let's hurry, we can't make the photographer wait too much!"

„Ahh, Kakashi this is-„

„Yeah, yeah, just don't cry!..."

„Hi hi"

„Oook, everyone SMILE! ready and…

*CLICK*

**A/N: First of all I do not own Naruto!**

**Rating is K+ now (maybe changing later, still don't know)**

**Thank you very much for reading my very first fanfiction! I hope you like the story! :)**

**Well I was thinking about to write this story for a long time now, and finally I started. Sorry it's still just the preview. As you can see it's in the past. Kakashi was still a kid and Naruto wasn't born yet!**

**This is the day when Mira-chan left Konoha for a special training to become a circus artist. (you maybe saw the description on my main page) And just to tell you the picture what was taken will be very important later ^^**

**And now I'll let you guess what was the present from Kakashi! **

**Info of the next chapter: It will be a more detailed summary.**

**Thanks again! Have a good day! :) **


	2. Ch1 A New Secret Revealed

**A/N: Signs:**

**"text" = talking, _text_= thoughts, text and *text*=narration**

A New Secret Revealed

It was a very beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining, not even a cloud were on the blue sky. The Village was peaceful, the kids were playing happily, the adults worked as usual, the olders were chatting freely. It was a really good day, except for a certain Hokage.

Godaime Tsunade was really pissed off today. She had to start early to be able to finish her paperwork, but it didn't help too much either. She had a bad feeling about the day. And the meeting with the elders didn't make her day better…

„Tsunade! Are you listening?! Don't daydreaming when we are talking about an important topic!"

„I'M NOT DAYDREAMING! I just don't understand why now! They were separated all the time, why should we take her back?! She doesn't even know about him, or what really happened with Minato!"

„Until now it was safe for them to be separated. But now everybody know who was Naruto's father, and that makes everything more complicated. The enemy isn't stupid. If they find her before us…. You know very well that Naruto would do anything to protect his family. Even if he doesn't know her yet. We can't let it happen! That's why we have to be faster than the enemy and take her back here! To Konoha!"

„We doesn't even know where is she right now! How do you want to find her? And who do you want to go? Naruto? She doesn't know him, she won't come back just because a teenage boy suddenly appeared telling her he is her nephew!"

„That's why we will send Kakashi with him. He know about her, and he know where to look for her."

„Hmm. I still don't like this idea! It will be hard to explain to Naruto!..."

* * *

**At Konoha's Gate**

„Whaaaaaaa… Finally home! He he he Now I can relax a bit. Really now Tsunade-baa chan always gives mission after mission to me…."

„You mean: to us! You're not the only one who is tired, baka!"

„Ahh, Sakura-chan…"

„Oi, you two, don't be so relaxed! We still have to report to Tsunade-sama!"

„Hai hai…But I'm still tired!"

„Don't complain that much Naruto! . . . Aah, after the report I think I'll go to a bath house. Hmm…"

„Ahh, it's a really great idea Sakura-chan!" _aaahhh, I can spend time with Sakura-chan_

„Who said you can come too?"

„Ehh, but Sakuraaa-chaaan!"

„Ha ha…" running away

„Haaaaa…." _we still have to report…./Kakashi/_

* * *

**Godaime's office**

KNOCK KNOCK

„Come in! . . . Ahh, the Kakashi-team! Welcome back! And how was the mission?"

„Everything went as planned, Tsunade-sama."

„Really great job Team Kakashi! I will see the details in your written riport."

„Arigatou, Tsunade-sama!" _And now time for the bath house _

„Ah, yeah-yeah. Um, Tsunade-baa chan, well if there's nothing I'm going n—„

„Actually… there is something I want to talk to you about." _It's better now than later…_ „You'll have to go to a new mission!"

„Whaa…But… WE JUST CAME BACK BAA-CHAN! Can't I spend a little time at home?" *almost crying Naruto*

„I think too, it would be better if w-„

„We don't have time, Kakashi! It is a really important mission. You and Naruto have to find a certain somebody and take her back! Immeadiately!"

„Haa? Only Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?"

„Yes, Sakura. You are dismissed now."

„A-arigatou, Tsunade-sama…" *slowly leaving the office*

…

„And now about the mission…" _ahh, how should I tell him? _„You'll have to find and take back…Namikaze Mira…"

*both Naruto and Kakashi are shocked about that name*

„Whaa…? Namikaze?...„

„Yes, she is the sister of Namikaze Minato, your father. And that means, she is your Aunt, Naruto…" _now comes the hardest part, explain to Naruto everything from the start…_

_Kakashi: Mira? This can't be…. Why? Why now?_

„Wa-wait a minute… I-I don't understand.. My.. My father….My father's .. sister?"

„Yes…"

„But- but how can it be?! And and WHY I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT?!"

„CALM DOWN, Naruto! Haaa, I knew it won't be so easy…"

„..father's sister…my Aunt?...But if he had a sister, why – why …"

„Why wasn't she there with you?... Haa, it is a really long story Naruto. Let's say, it was for your and her safety. But the time has come … the time when you'll have to meet her…"

* * *

**Bath house**

„Aaahhh…..It's so relaxing! Hmmm." _poor Naruto, he have to go to another mission. But I wonder why only He and Kakashi-sensei…_

„Uhh, nevermind!"

* * *

**At night in Naruto's Apartment**

„Hmmm…." _I still can't believe it. I had an Aunt all the time, and I didn't know…If, if she was there… we could be a … family… a normal family…_

Flashback:

„…you'll have to meet her. The only problem is, we don't know where is she now. Only two person saw her the last time before she left the village at a young age, Minato and Kakashi…"

„Huh? Kakashi-sensei?" *looking at Kakashi*

*Kakashi is standing still, looking at the ground*

„Yes. Since Kakashi was your father's student, he knew Mira too."

_Naruto: He knew about it, and didn't tell me anything…_

„He is the only one who know where to start… You'll have to leave tomorrow, if it's all right with you..Kakashi…"

„Huh, aa Hai.."

„Right, then you are dismissed now!"

„But, wait, you didn't te—„

„From now on, ask Kakashi! Now go!"

„Yes, Tsunade-sama." *Kakashi leaving the office*

„Wai-Wait! Kakashi-sensei! Te-TELL ME! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" *running after Kakashi*

* * *

**Outside:**

„Kakashi-sensei…What the hell!... How can it be my father had a sister and you didn't tell me anything?!"

„I didn't tell you for the same reason why I didn't talk about your father. I mustn't!"

„But after everything…"

„Right…let's go to eat and I will tell everything I know, ok?"

„Hm…ok"

* * *

**At Ichiraku's**

„…Ahhaha this is the best ramen ever! ha ha ha…."

_Kakashi: He calmed down so easily…._

„Good to see you Naruto! You come rarely nowadays."

„Yeeaah, I got a lot missions, you know."

„Ahh, work hard Naruto!"

„Hai! . . . Sooo, Kakashi-sensei…. You promised to tell me something…"

„Hai-hai! . . . Aah where to start… So Mira was born only 7 years before you. Her mother (your grandmother) died while giving birth and her father (your grandfather) was hearbroken. He couldn't look at Mira easily and also died 2 years later. So practically Minato was the closest to her. . . . In a way she was like you…

„Ahh, really?"

„…Yes, she was so annoying…"

_Naruto: Kakashi-sensei…._

„So her only family was Minato, and she almost went with him everywhere. Even when we tried to train…. She couldn't leave our team alone…."

„That's why you know her."

„Yes…But except like other kids she never wanted to be a ninja. She decided so young she wanted to be a circus artist. She tried to practice things like this by her own, and because of that she got into trouble a lot times….Hmmm and usually I had to save her….It was so annoying…"

„Ahaha"

„When she became six, Minato searched for an old friend of their family, who happened to be a circus master and asked for his help. Mira was very happy when she heard about it. But that circus wasn't at Konoha, so we had to travel to the Water Dragon's secret village. That was the day when I last saw her or heard about her."

„But you were there, right? So you know where is that village, right?"

„Well, yes. But as I know that place isn't safe anymore. An unknown general invaded that village several years ago."

„What?! But what about her. Then where is she now?"

„We will know when we get there. . . . Now, better go home and rest, it was a hard day. We will meet at the gate 7am. Understood? . . . Don't be late, Naruto!"

„Like you aren't the one who always late, Kakashi-sensei…"

„Ahaha, good night Naruto!"

„Haa…"

End of flashback

(at Naruto's apartment)

„What should I say when I see her? . . ." *slowly falling asleep*

* * *

**At Kakashi's apartment**

*Kakashi was sitting on his bed. In his hands was an old photo what was taken of him, his sensei . . . and Namikaze Mira*

**A/N: So here is the first true chapter. How did you like it? :)**

**So a new secret now revealed before Naruto, but there is still so much to know...**

**Please review, and even tell me if you found grammar mistakes, I would appreciate it! :) Ohh, and who knows the answer for the questin in the preview? And yes that photo is that certain one from the preview! Trying to draw it. If I'm done I will upload it on my deviantart page.**

**And I still don't own Naruto!**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: My dear followers! Just wanted to tell you the next chapter is on it's way! Sorry for the waiting!**

**Maybe a few more days and you can read the continuation of Namikaze Mira's story!**

**And thanks for your support!**


End file.
